


All the Small Things

by kindajared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Pre Season 1, Pre Show, highschool supernatural, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindajared/pseuds/kindajared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have been living in the Suburbs of a small town in Minnesota. Sam attends high school as a senior. He is soon to be 18. He's tired of keeping his feelings for Dean hidden, will he finally say something?<br/>Dean is 21 and works as a mechanic at a near shop, leaving Sam alone certain nights as he goes out drinking leaving Sam lonely and missing his brother.<br/>Being and unpopular and bullied kid hasn't helped Sam in anyway...except to get Dean's attention<br/>They have been living alone without their dad for two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first confession

“Dean?” Sam called as he walked in the front door of their basic, sadly suburban house, shrugging his backpack off. He walked into the living room and peeked down the hall, “Dea-?” Sam yelped as he felt a presence behind him and he wiped around, fist penetrating whatever was there. The figure grunted and dropped a bowl of cereal.  
“Sam?! What’s your problem, dude?” Dean scolded as he placed a hand on his chest, “Fuck, for a high school kid, you can pack a freakin’ punch!” He groaned.

Sam let out a sigh of relief, “You scared the crap outta me!” He looked down at the shattered bowl that lay broken. He looked back up at his brother with furrowed brows, “I called your name almost twice and you didn’t answer, so naturally I wouldn’t be aware that you were gonna end up right behind me!” He knelt down to pick up the pieces gently, dipping the tips of his fingers in the split milk.

Dean rolled his eyes and knelt down, “Stop I got it, punk. Your explanation just so happens to fit the story.” Sam didn’t stop picking up the pieces and Dean just let it be.  
“Fuck! Of course-.” Sam pulled his hand away, a cut on his index finger. He shook it off and got up off of the ground, looking down at Dean. Dean looked up at him with a worried look on his face, “You okay, need a power puff girls Band-Aid?” He teased. Sam tried not to smile, but failed, “You suck…” He replied as he walked to the kitchen and tossed the pieces away.

Dean soon followed, pieces in his hand, throwing them away as well. He raised his arms up to stretch and yawn, “How was school?” He asked mid-yawn. Sam just shrugged, “School was school, Dean…you know that.” Dean squinted at him and grabbed at his waist, kneading it, “Hey! Stop!” Sam winced, pulling himself away. Hissing softly.  
“Just school, huh?”

“Yeah…just school…”

Sam tried just exiting the kitchen to get himself out of the conversation, but Dean grabbed his shoulder, “Oh no you don’t-.” He spun him around, “You gotta tell me when this happens, so I can help you, Sammy!”

Sam shook his head, “No, Dean, the school hated you enough already knowing that you physically attacked certain kids on my behalf.” He tugged his shoulder away. Dean bit his lip in thought, “Well, Dad’s not here, so what am I supposed to do, huh Sam? Sit on my ass while you get the shit kicked out of you?”  
“No Dean I-,” Sam stopped, noticing the way his brother was looking at it, “Just leave it alone, okay? I’ll deal with it myself.” He said, not actually sure of what he was going to do. Dean crossed his arms, “Take your jacket off and show me…”

Sam furrowed his brows and shook his head, “What? No way, Dean. I’m fine.” He hugged himself and tried to walk away again, but Dean just followed, not laying a hand on him.  
“Sam, I’m just trying to help.” Sam entered his room and shut the door in Dean’s face. Dean sighed and knocked on the door, “Hey, you can’t be pissed at me for caring, Sam.” Sam didn’t answer, “Sam, please just let me see.” When he got no answer again, he just opened the door. There weren’t any locks on the doors inside the house except for in the bathroom. Also, of course the front and back doors.

He walked in to find Sam with his jacket off and shirt lifted as he looked in his full body mirror. Whatever happened to Sam, they must have had it really out for him, for some fucking reason. The tall kid was scrawny, but wasn’t all bone, he ate well and was on the track team, but he was still thin. He had an attractive body too. He was about 6’1’’, as tall as Dean, and had everything in all the right places. Dean was always lucky to ever see his bare skin considering Sam was so self-conscience.  
But this, wound, it wasn’t just a bruise, it looked like somebody had shanked him with something small. It was purple, black, and yellow around the wound, it was badly bruised. Dean gasped lightly that had Sam shooting a look behind him and dropping his shirt.

“Dean! Get out!” Sam ordered, shooing him away by walking over to Dean and pushing him, “Please, let me be alone!” Dean didn’t say anything at first. He was in awe at how much that would didn’t seem to slow Sam. Sure it probably hurt like a bitch, but he kept on keepin’ on.  
Dean then grabbed both of Sam’s wrists, “Sam, I swear to god, let me fucking look at it, it’s bad and could get infected. I’m serious.” Dean wasn’t having anymore of Sam’s stubbornness and wasn’t going to stop bothering him until he got to fix Sam up.

Sam was stiff as Dean spoke. Dean was his older brother, sure they were the same height and were both strong, but Dean was still menacing and easily had the authority. Dean pushed Sam forward slightly then, “Sit on the bed and take your shirt off.” Sam hesitated by shaking his head, but Dean interrupted, “Shirt. Off.” Sam sighed and pulled his shirt off over his head before sitting on the bed. 

Dean left momentarily, probably to go get a first aid kit, so Sam waited. Dean did in fact return with a kit and brought a beer with him as well. Sam rolled his eyes as Dean popped open the beer, but instead of taking a sip, he handed it to Sam and he grabbed it gladly and began taking small sips.  
“Pussy...” Dean smiled to himself as Sam glared, “Hey, c’mon Dean don’t be a dick.” Dean just chuckled before bringing a wipe with rubbing alcohol up to his wound, which had slowly started to scab over, but still needed a good cleaning.

Sam hissed, using his hand to grab Dean’s forearm for comfort. He set his beer down on his bedside table, afraid he may spill it. Once Dean finished cleaning it, he took a long look at the cut, figuring it was probably deep as it started to blood again.

“You’re gonna need stitches.” He got a needle and thread out of the box and threaded them together, “Dean, no c’mon, it’s not that bad!” Sam insisted, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean relaxed his arms and gave Sam a loving look, “Sam, I’ve been around longer than you have, you need stitches.” Sam sighed, he had always hated stitches, needles in fact. The life of a hunter though, that involved lots of sharp objects, so he had started to get used to it long ago.

Without warning, Dean pressed the needle into Sam’s skin and he whined. Dean glanced up at him, still focused. Sam needed to think about something else, he looked around the room for a moment, before his eyes landed back on Dean. Dean, his brother, his gorgeous big brother. His eyes were always the first thing he thought about every morning, seeing those green eyes staring back at him when they talked at the breakfast table in the morning. His lips, fuck, he couldn’t get enough of the sight of them, he wanted to feel them on his own, and he always had. He just wished that day would come, but maybe it never would. His freckles. He had no idea how many times he had tried counting all of them whenever he could get away with staring at him for so long. The thing that really turned him on were his biceps, how they buldged through his T-shirts and how they would flex easily whenever he would do almost anything, fuck-

“Sam? Hello? Sam?” Sam snapped out of it and blinked rapidly, “Yeah, yes? Yeah?” He stuttered, clearing his throat, “Fixed you up real nice, you’re safe to wear 1,000 layers again.” He sighed, closing the box and standing up.  
Dean began to walk away before Sam took hold of his arm. Dean turned back and gave Sam a confused look. At first, Sam said nothing, but then tried to speak, “I-I wanted to ask-.” Sam stopped mid-sentence, letting go of Dean’s arm, “Never mind.”

Dean turned to Sam and sat next to him on the bed, “What’s up?” He asked, brows furrowed in concern. Sam shook his head before picking up his shirt and pulling it over his head. He then laid his head on his brother’s shoulder, “I’m fucking tired.” He mumbled, closing his eyes gently, comforted by his brother’s body heat. Dean shifted, “Tired? Tired of what?” Dean asked, genuinely concerned. Sam almost never swore, so this must have been bothering him, whatever it was.

“Tired of waiting, sitting here and doing nothing…” He spoke softly, looking up at Dean from his shoulder. Dean gazed at Sam, biting his lip for a moment, trying to think what might be the matter before Sam spoke again, lifting his head up, “Dean, please stop…” Dean jerked his head away, totally unaware of what was going on, “What? What am I doing?” He looked down at himself and his hands.

Sam couldn’t help but smile lightly, “I just, I miss you, I miss us, hell, maybe dad too…” he admitted, reaching for one of Dean’s hands, taking it out of the air where he held it.  
“Sam, don’t do this, just tell me strait, you always do this.” He almost begged, insanely worried. The situation was no emergency, but Dean just cared so much, maybe even too much.

“Is it me working overtime some nights to pay for the house? Going out some nights for a drink?” Dean wondered out loud, still looking at Sam. The teen sighed, “Maybe it’s that, yeah.” He paused, “Also, maybe it’s that sometimes you’re gone certain nights too, or when you bring girls home from wherever.” He huffed, “Maybe-maybe it’s that Dean.” His face was flushed and his eyes were watering.

Dean wrapped an arm around his brother as he became silent, “Sam, I just- I just thought you were fine alone. You never told me this and it’s been two years man, has it always been like this?” He asked, gaze now on the carpeted floor. Sam sniffled, nodding, “Yeah, yeah it has, Dean.” He pulled away from Dean’s embrace then.  
“Y’know, my whole life, I’ve been with you and dad on the road, mostly it just being you and I, but….I never really-.” He paused, “Saw you…but maybe it was you that didn’t see me?” a tear rolled down his face, but he quickly wiped it away. His features were filled with sadness and Dean felt broken then.

“Fuck, Sammy…” He rested his elbows on his thighs and put his face in his hands, “Fuck…” He rested there for a moment before looking back up, “I had no idea-tha-,” Dean was cut off again by a small sob, “Of course you had no idea, Dean! You did nothing for me!” Dean was shocked at how emotional Sam was, but he couldn’t blame him. He was a shit brother.

“Sam, Sam-please let me ask you this,” He paused to swallow a lump in his throat, “Why now? Why are you telling me this now?” Sam then lifted his head and at first stared past Dean through the pen door and at the cereal that still lay on the floor, milk soaked into the carpet. He whimpered momentarily before looking back at Dean.

“Because I’m so fucking tired of loving you…” He breathed, trying to catch his breath from his sobs, “I’m so tired of seeing you walk around, leave me, come home and light up my day before you’re gone again.” He huffed, “I’m in love with you and I want you, I want you to love me too.” He ranted.  
Dean was wide eyed, any normal brother would have thought this was weird and wrong for his own brother to feel this way about him, but he didn’t feel that way. He loved Sam too, he figured it out when he was fifteen, that there was always something, something really odd that he couldn’t quite figure out. Once he finally figured it out it was like finally seeing the sun after a life full of night. Fuck the stares, he wanted the light of day.

Dean then began to laugh, almost hysterically. Sam looked at him in shock. What the fuck? Why was he laughing at this? What a prick! Did he think this was a joke? This wasn’t a fucking joke….but Dean then came through.

“Sam, I’ve always loved the fuck out of you.” He held out his arm for an embrace, hoping Sam would come nestle into his side, and he did, a look of wonder on his face, “What?” He asked, eyes bloodshot. The younger Winchester then wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist and hugged him tightly, face against his shoulder.

“Do you wanna know what I’ve been doing, ever since you turned 15?” Sam only looked up slightly, one eye open to look at Dean to tell him he was interested, “I’ve watched you grow kid, and damn did you grow well. When that ass of yours filled out, mmh I could not get enough.” Sam then raised a visible brow, intensely interested, “And when you started gettin’ muscular and started growin’ meat on those bones, damn I loved watching you walk out of the bathroom with just a towel on.”

Dean sighed then, reminiscing in the images of his brother. Sam then called his brother’s name quietly to catch Dean’s attention, “Why-Why didn’t you do something? Do something? Jesus, Dean…” Sam pulled back from the embrace and licked his dry lips.

“If that’s how you were feeling then, imagine how hard it was for me...” He looked over at Dean, a small smile on his face, “I’ve had a lot more time to watch you than you’ve had to watch me.” His face heated up as he admitted these things, “I’ve always been jealous of you, your body was always so nice…hot in fact. I wanted all of that, and not just to look that way…I mean I really wanted to touch it too.” His face was quickly turning red, he felt insanely embarrassed.

Dean then took Sam’s hand in his and placed it on his chest, “You can touch it now, Sam. You can touch as much as you want.” Dean had had a smile on his face the whole time but it only ended up growing. Sam didn’t know what to do then and was momentarily stiff and unsure until he gripped Dean’s T-shirt and let his hand wander. This was something he had imagined doing for the longest time and now he could do it. It was amazing.

Dean watched as his brother’s hand roamed his abdomen. He found it kind of adorable at how in awe Sam seemed. He reached for Sam’s other hand and placed it on his thigh, “You’re almost eighteen, so you can call yourself lucky.” Sam gulped, licking his lips once again. They had been drying out quickly. Sam kneaded at his thigh which had Dean sucking in small breaths. He placed a hand on the back of Sam’s neck, eager for more, but had to stop him, “Sam, not too much…not yet.” He grabbed his brother’s hands once again to take them away from his body. Sam pouted lightly as this happened.

“Dean?” Sam spoke, seeming hesitant, “C-can I at least kiss you?” Sam’s eyes were filled with wonder and affection that look got Dean every time. Dean leaned in closer to Sam’s face, glancing down at his lips, “Yeah, yeah you can.” He answered, hot breath hitting Sam’s lips, making him shiver lightly.

Sam then parted his lips and leaned forward, pressing his lips against his brother’s gently, and attempting to lock them together, but that would depend on Dean as well. Dean happily kissed back, reaching to gently grab Sam’s bicep to keep their lips together. 

Dean then pulled away after a few moments, but Sam only whined and leaned forward to capture his lips again which had Dean grinning into the kiss. Dean hardened the kiss, which made Sam hum happily, though Dean placed a hand on his chest and pulled away.

“Woah there, Tiger. Someone’s Greedy.” Dean teased, ruffling his brother’s hair. Sam just made a sour face, annoyed.

“Well…” Sam’s was still hot and tinted red, “What now?”

“I guess we should probably think about that…”


	2. When you're wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean seem to be resuming life more or less the same.  
> But having it be the same isn't excavate a good thing for either of them.

The day had gone by as normal after their confession, now all they could do was wait and think on their own before confronting each other again.  
Sam and his brother slept in their separate beds, even they longed to be together that night. They both slept soundly.

Sam woke up at 6 am the nest day. It was a Friday and he was relieved. After a quick shower, he entered the kitchen to find a tired Dean, in a T-shirt and sweatpants that made his ass look great. The older Winchester looked over at Sam with a smile, he had just finished cleaning dishes.

“Want me to cook sonethin’? Eggs?” Dean offered with a bright smile, happy to see Sam looking decent.

“No, but thanks.” Sam answered, a small blush forming on his face. Dean nodded, walking over to his brother to give him a big bear hug, “Sleep okay?” He asked as he pulled away. Dean mostly asked because Sam had pretty bad insomnia and melatonin just didn’t seem to work. Sam then nodded with a small smile, “Yeah, actually. I did.”

Sam was off to school with a full stomach 15 minutes later. He lived close enough to walk to school and it only took about ten minutes to just walk there. The weather was surprisingly decent that day, but it would definitely rain after school.

School was normal. Sam paid good attention during class, taking notes like a mad man. Had his fair share of name calling. Today was one of his more unfortunate days. He was confronted in the bathroom, shortly before school ended.  
He was clocked in the nose and the kids had hit his head against the porcelain sink, almost knocking him unconscious. They left after laughing and calling him a few more names. The usual names were-Faggot, bitch, gay, cocksucker, pussy, cumslut, and asslicker. It was all very painful, but Sam took it with no action, but that would soon change.

He washed his face in the bathroom. His forehead was already bruising and his nose was too, bleeding profusely. He was thankful that his nose didn’t break though.  
The bell rang soon after and Sam was free to get out of the hell he resided in five days a week. He covered his face by pulling his jacket up over his nose as he exited the building quickly, getting home as fast as he could.

Dean wasn’t home when he got there, which made him upset, but rather than being alone he figured he could just clean up and stop by the library. And that’s what he did.  
Sam was there until about eight o’clock, an hour before the place closed. The Library was also in walking distance, which was another plus.

He walked up to the house to see that Dean’s car, a black impala, was there and had him grinning as he unlocked the door.

“Dea-.” Sam was about to call his name, but quickly lost his grin and every ounce of excitement.

The moans and whines coming from Dean’s room were loud, extremely loud. Dean must have left the door cracked. Whoever she was, she was having a good time. He could also hear Dean’s grunts and mumbling. Dirty talk, it must’ve been. Sam wanted more than anything to go to his room or the bathroom, but they were both so close to Dean’s room that he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

The noises soon quieted and Sam lifted his head up from where it lay on the arm of the couch, a sweaty and shirtless Dean following the tired looking blonde who was heading towards the door. 

They both looked at Sam in shock then and the girl quickly left without saying goodbye.

Once the door shut Dean ran a hand through his hair, guilty as hell for letting Sam see this. He began to walk over to Sam to sit next to him, but he was stopped.  
“No…” Sam’s voice was filled with anger, “I don’t wanna look at you. I don’t want you here right now.”

“Sam I-.” Dean tried to speak, but was stopped again, “No! I don’t wanna see you!” He quickly turned his face away and Dean could hear soft sobs coming from the kid that soon had him shaking.

“Sam, please, please let me talk.” Dean tried once again. When Sam didn’t answer, he walked over to the couch to sit next to him, but Sam didn’t answer. When Sam ended up lifting his face, Dean’s eyes widened.

“Shit, Sammy-.” Dean reached for his face, but Sam slapped his hand away, “You’re the only thing that kept me going today Dean, you’re all that keeps me going…and now-now…” Sam wanted nothing, but to hug his brother, but he couldn’t. He was mad and broken.

Dean reached forward again to place a hand on Sam’s head, “I’m sorry…” Dean tried to say, making Sam look at him. Sam soon spoke up again, “Sorry? You’re not fucking sorry! Bullshit, Dean!”

Sam then ran to his room and closed the door behind him, sobbing uncontrollably on the other side. He didn’t even make it to his bed. He just sat against the door. Dean followed him, quickly grabbing a shirt from his room on the way before he knocked on the door.

“Sam, you know I’m gonna open the door eventually…” He spoke from the other side, one hand against the door. Sam furrowed his brows then.  
“Why don’t you give me privacy? I give you privacy when you fuck those whores every night!” Sam stood up from the floor to dash to his bed. 

Dean widened his eyes before turning the knob and pushing the door open, “Sam, I am sincerely begging you to look at me and talk to me. Please Sam, I don’t deserve it, but I’m asking.” Sam looked up from his bedsheets, intent on saying no, but he just couldn’t, he loved Dean and needed to see his face and hear his voice.

“What?” Sam asked flatly, “What do you have to say to me?” Dean went and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I have to say that…I get lonely too. I feel like I need something more…more than just work, more than just drinking…”Sam interrupted, “More than just me?” Dean shook his head, almost violently.

“San, no, god no. There’s just certain things that I feel I need when…I just guess I don’t need them.” He patted the space between them, hoping Sam would move closer, “I hadn’t figured out that I didn’t need that until now, Sam.” He sighed, expression full of guilt.

Sam was hesitant to move towards him, but quickly wrapped his arms around him, crying into his shirt, “You almost fucking broke me…and maybe you did because right now I hurt so bad. I hurt so fucking bad Dean.” His voice was muffled and cracking, “I told you I loved you and you said the same. So what does coming home to this mean?” Dean kissed the top of Sam’s head, knowing that there was nothing he could say to make up for what he did.

“It means I’m selfish….I didn’t change my bad habits on your behalf and-I fucked up.” He pulled Sam closer, “And I don’t deserve anything from you now. Nothing…” He squeezed his eyes shut, his heart aching, “So if you think I’m disgusting, a liar-or whatever the hell I am, I understand.”

Sam looked up, face stained with tears, “No, Dean, why would I think that?” His face was filled with confusion, “I love you.” He said simply, “Sure you’re a fucking asshole, and I’m furious and feel like shit.” He paused, taking a breath, “I fucking love you, Dean.” He sniffled a few more times.

Dean’s eyes had started watering by then, but he blinked the tears away, “I love you too, Sam.” He pressed his forehead against his younger brother’s, “And I think-I think we need to get you cleaned up and comfortable.” He brushed his lips against the other’s, “Because you look like hell.”

Sam pushed his lips slightly forwards so that they could actually kiss. He pulled away with the tiniest smile on his face, 

“Again, an asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know what you're probably waiting for...and it's coming. The boys just need a tad more time ;)


	3. When People Are Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have made up  
> But the outside world hasn't changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is non-con in this chapter, which I know is triggering to many  
> I believe that this chapter may be skip worthy  
> but I have just begun writing the next so no promises

  
It had been about a week since the ordeal between the brothers had been patched up. In fact, everything seemed to be getting better. The brother’s became closer and closer. Maybe even a kiss here and there.

  
The day began with Sam’s usual wakeup routine. Shower, teeth brushing, clothes, and then breakfast. But when Sam entered the kitchen and found it empty, his joyful expression fell.

  
Dean lay in his bed, eyes open and staring at the ceiling. His forearm rested on his forehead. He sighed, deep in thought about his surroundings and daily life. Even about his brother.

  
Though he quickly sprang up when he heard a drawer open in the kitchen. He needed more than anything to see Sam.

  
When Dean entered, Sam looked up from his cereal bowl and grinned at his brother, “I was wondering where you were.” He commented, sipping the milk out of his empty bowl.  
“Just havin’ a good think I guess.” Dean sat across from Sam and sat his elbows up on the table, resting his chin down on the knuckles of his hand, “We should do something this weekend. Whatever you want, Sammy.” He smiled, "I mean...it is your birthday."

  
“Huh? Really?” Sam set his bowl to the side and raised his brows,” Well, you know I don’t really like to do much, except for school work.” He told Dean shrugging. Dean rolled his eyes, “Well, just choose something else you want to do…and we’ll do it.” He tilted his head, eager for an idea.

  
Sam’s face heated as he spoke, “I just wanna be with you, I don’t care what we do Dean. I mean it.” He admitted, doe eyes full of care. Dean got up from his seat and picked up Sam’s bowl from him to put it in the sink. Sam would have protested, but the look his brother had him caught in a web.

  
“If that’s what you want. Do you wanna stay home? Watch a movie?” Dean offered, turning around and leaning on the counter. Sam looked over at him and nodded.  
“I just wanna stay home, we can do anything. I miss you, Dean.” He said shyly, sliding out of his seat to pick up his backpack.

  
“Time already?” Dean asked, unsure. He looked at his watch and frowned, about to speak, “We-.” Before he could make a sentence, Sam’s lips were on his. Their lips were locked in a tender kiss. When Sam pulled away, Dean gave him a surprised, but satisfied look.

  
“Takin’ initiative, Sammy. Good work.” He teased before speaking again, “Now get to school, kid.” Dean’s smile lit up the room and Sam could have melted right then and there.  
Sam nodded and turned the front door’s handle and glanced back momentarily, “I love you.” He half-called back to his brother as he began to exit.

  
“I love you too, Sam.” Dean replied, giving him the tiniest of waves goodbye.

  
\---

  
Now would be the time where we would be talking about Sam’s day at school, but the boy never made it. He was stopped by few college males next to a mini mart. Sam tried to pass them by, but it was three against one.

  
His bag was tugged off of him and he was thrown to the ground. It was still rather dark out and no one was around, which made it all the scarier.  
“Fuckin’ faggot.” One of the scoffed, glaring down at Sam as he tried to get up. He was immediately kicked back down and was straddled from behind.  
“Would the fag like another big boy to fuck him?” He growled, leaning down as he spoke into Sam’s ear.

  
Sam whimpered and finally spoke.

  
“Fuck off!” He tried wriggling underneath the other man, but he was cemented down. He wanted his brother. He squeezed his eyes shut, causing a tear to slip out.  
“Oh, we could put that mouth to better use than that.” The other kids laughed, eyes on the two.

  
The male on top of him kneading at Sam’s ass before tugging down on his jeans, revealing his boxers.  
“No, No! Stop, please!” Sam begged, squirming. He began thrashing and that gave the other a reason to slam his head down against the wet pavement, which had him dizzy. It hurt, more than a little.

  
His boxers were then slowly being slid down, his bare ass now visible. Sam felt so naked, so scared. He was terrified, he couldn’t get away, and he was too weak.  
He heard the other male’s belt buckle being undone, the metal sliding together. He was about to be raped. Sam was going to get raped. He let his body go limp as he let his tears fall silently.

  
“Damn, that ass is nicer than I thought it would be. Don’t you think?” He looked back at his friends and they nodded in agreement, smirking.

  
When Sam was least expecting it, he was penetrated and let out a yell before his mouth was soon covered by a moist hand.

  
It hurt. They all hurt. They took turns. Over and over again they used him like a rag doll. By the end of things, he was covered back up and left as it started to rain.  
Sam made no move to get up, he could have died then and there and he would be fine.

  
But then he thought of Dean, that beautiful man. His brother. The light of his cold life.  
That’s when Sam got up and went home, he was done trying to attend school when he was in such a terrible state.

  
It was noon by then….and he had just hoped Dean was home.

  
\---

  
Dean had only attended work for a few hours that day and he had just gotten home by the time Sam did.

  
When he unlocked the door and found Sam sitting on the couch, he furrowed his brows.

  
“Sam? What’re you doin’ home?”

  
Dean couldn’t think of any reason as to why Sam would leave school early, so this must have been important. When Sam didn’t answer, Dean walked over to sit next to his brother. All Sam was doing was staring blankly.

  
“Sam? Sam!?”

  
Dean waved a hand in front of his brother’s face before cupping it in his hands.

  
“Sammy talk to me.”  
Dean practically begged. When Sam’s eyes finally shifted, Dean followed his gaze.

  
Sam finally parted his lips to speak.

  
“I-I-…I didn’t actually make it to school. At all, actually.”

  
He voice cracked.  
Dean furrowed his brows. He couldn’t have been more worried. He had never seen Sam like this.

  
“Well, what kept you from going?”

  
Sam sucked in a quick breath, forcing his face into Dean’s warm chest. It took him a while to answer, but Dean waited.

  
“There-there were these college kids-guys. They stopped me in front of the corner store and wouldn’t let me go…they beat me down and-and I couldn’t get back up. I-I couldn’t move…”

  
Tears began to well up in his eyes and Dean held him snuggly, eyes growing wider. Dean was silent, which gave Sam room to speak again.

  
“They held me down…I tried to yell for help, but I-I couldn’t.”

  
He paused, breath quickening.

  
“And they took turns…they just kept going and going. All I did was lay there and-,”

  
He then burst into tears. Talking about it only brought back part of the pain. His bruises ached and his body shook in Dean’s arms.

  
Dean was still silent. He was in complete shock and it was slowly turning into fury. He rested his head on top of Sam’s, kissing it softly as the other sobbed. He rubbed his back gently, mind racing.

  
He was going to kill those motherfuckers. He was going to gut them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be filled with goodies!

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping to make another chapter, but that a;; depends on the Kudos and comments?


End file.
